Just a Dream
by BatBoyWonder
Summary: Que tan patético es enamorarte de tu enemigo?...bueno pues Bart Allen nos explicara que tan problematico es enamorarte de tu enemigo. Yaoi/Slash si no te gusta no leeas   Inertia/KidFLash  Thad/Bart
1. Sueño

Estaba feliz, no de el tipo de felicidad como cuando comes un helado en una tarde caliente ni como la clase de felicidad que sientes al sacar una buena nota en la escuela, era felicidad de verdad, de aquella que solo escuchas hablar y muy poca gente es capaz de experimentarla y sabes porque estaba así de feliz?...porque estabas tú, quien hubiese dicho que mi mayor enemigo se convertiría en…mi verdadero amor?...es cierto, solo tú me haces sentir así Thad…nadie más que tú, eres el único que hace detener mi impulsivo corazón, y no sé cómo terminamos en esta situación, estábamos tú y yo, solo nosotros 2, en un parque de Central City…solo nosotros y te veía riendo, nunca te había visto así, siempre que sonreías era sarcásticamente, con tus ojos llenos de odio, pero esta vez tenía la oportunidad de verte tan feliz como yo me sentía, solo sentados los 2 y fue el momento más feliz de mi vida…lástima que solo fue un sueño.

Que tan patético es enamorarte de tu enemigo?...debe serlo mucho y lo sé es una estupidez, solo viniste a este mundo a matarme, es imposible que me correspondas, súmale a eso tu relación con Sun Girl, para mi estas prohibido, cosa que hace que te desee aún más, todas las noches tengo la misma platica conmigo mismo y aun no logro entender por qué me atraes tanto, porque siento la terrible necesidad de estar contigo?...siempre me digo que tiene que ser un capricho que tengo, que pronto pasara, pero…han pasado años y mi sentimiento sigue ahí, tan presente como mi velocidad y aunque sé que está mal que te amé de esta manera, solo puedo pensar en ti...en mis ratos libres imagino como sería una relación contigo y me sonrojo, sonrió como idiota enamorada y sé que es imposible pero sigo imaginando más cosas, de que hablaríamos? Nos pelearíamos seguido?...serás bueno en la cama?...por ese último pensamiento me sonrojo aún más pero no me importa, tengo mi imaginación y lo que sea puede pasar en ella…ese es mi único consuelo.


	2. Mala Mañana

Impulso, ahora conocido como Kid Flash, es el niño más rápido del mundo, con tan solo 16 años de edad Bart Allen es un icono reconocido, parte de los Teen Titans, enfrentarse a villanos es lo que le da el pan de cada día y no es algo que le moleste, al contrario está orgulloso de seguir en "el negocio familiar" y como su abuelo espera convertirse en Flash algún día, pero Bart, al igual que sus otros compañeros, apenas un adolecente con mentalidad de un niño, así que como es razonable tiene los mismos problemas que otros jóvenes, solo que con obvias excepciones, se podría decir que Bart solo tiene un problema, solo que ese problema le hace la vida totalmente imposible, está enamorado de su enemigo, Thad Thawne, mejor conocido como Inercia. Ese "simple" hecho hace que Bart no pueda dormir, y coma menos de lo que usualmente come, claro que no le ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos Superboy, Red Robin y Wonder Girl, pero uno no puede andar por la vida gritando que aparte de ser gay estas totalmente enamorado de tu némesis, así que es algo que el pequeño Kid Flash prefiere mantener en secreto.

Bart POV

Siento como mi cuerpo me indica que otra noche de estar pensando en _él _se ha terminado y comienza un nuevo día, suelto un pesado suspiro y decido levantarme antes de que llegue Tim gritando por todos los aires que debo despertarme más temprano y bla bla bla, se puede ahorrar ese sermón por hoy, logro sentarme en la comisura de mi cama y miro alrededor, noto como la luz del sol me lastima por tanto tiempo de estar viendo a la oscuridad, para cuando logro enfocar la mirada ya me encuentro en el baño, es una ventaja de ser súper rápido, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya llegue a mi destino, me lavo la cara para verme "presentable" para el desayuno, al verme en el espejo noto mis terribles ojeras, WOW! Espero que no se den cuenta que no he dormido mucho últimamente…lo último que quiero es a Cassie atrás de mi preguntando por qué no duermo, suelto otro suspiro y bajo perezosamente las escaleras, al llegar abajo me doy cuenta que bajar lentamente no fue una muy buena idea pues no acababa de bajar cuando ya tenía a Cassie y a Gar sobre mi lanzando preguntas.

-Bart! No dormiste! –no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación hecha por Gar- chico que te paso? Se nota a kilómetros que no estás bien!  
>-Y ahora que lo veo estas más delgado!...no estas comiendo bien Bart! –otra vez, no fue una pregunta, sino una asertiva afirmación de parte de Cassie, como odio que me sermoneen como si fuera un mocoso de 6 años.<br>-Qué? De qué hablan chicos? Si estoy perfectamente bien –intento fingir una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos y cree que lo iba a lograr pero justo cuando lo dije el señor "soy un gran detective" entro a la sala y me delato totalmente.  
>-Bart es obvio que no has dormido ni comido bien, aparte el que hayas bajado lentamente las escaleras…te delata bastante, digo uno no puede juntar las palabras "Bart" y "lento" a menos que en medio este "no es nada" –Tim, tan "detectivesco" como siempre, cuando se pone de tu lado es una gran ventaja…pero si está en tu contra es un arma mortal.<br>-estoy bien, lo juro, solo mi colchón está muy viejo y no puedo dormir muy bien en él, pero nada que no pueda solucionar, de verdad.- suelto un suspiro pesado dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema y gracias a la speedforce que Cassie estaba ahí pues ella entendió mi indirecta y logro que los chicos se alejaran de mi con la excusa de "bien, dejen de hostigar a desayunar" y justo cuando pensé que me había librado para siempre de el cuestionamiento Cassie me susurro "tú y yo tenemos que hablar" yo solo asentí con mi sonrisa usual y corrí a la cocina, llegando obviamente antes que todos. Antes de que me pudiera sentar en mi silla usual, la alarma estaba sonando indicando que los Teen Titans tenían que ponerse en acción, Tim, nada lento como siempre, corrió hacia el monitor para ver de qué se trataba y decidir quienes deberían ir, para mi desgracia la razón de tanto alboroto era nada más y nada menos que Inercia, lo único que podía pensar era "tienes que estar bromeando".  
>-Bien Bart creo que te toca a ti ir a calmar a ese clon tuyo –dice Tim en su tono de líder, yo suelto un suspiro y en menos de 5 segundos ya estoy cambiado y listo para ir a mi misión- Cassie te acompañara por si necesitas refuerzos y si las cosas se complic…-no había terminado la frase cuando yo salí corriendo a una velocidad increíble sintiendo a Cassie volando unos metros atrás de mí, esta sería una mañana muy pero muy larga.<p> 


End file.
